


Just Let Me Forget

by milk (warlock)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock/pseuds/milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amy's funeral, Kieren needs a way to forget himself for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write ever because everything I write is really bad so please don't leave any hateful comments it's literally been years since I've actually written something bc of this

“Let me take your coat,” offers Simon as he and Kieren enter Amy’s bungalow. He wasn’t entirely sure how to handle this situation. The funeral had been hard for everyone, but especially so for Kieren. Simon didn’t know what he could say or do that could possibly make him feel even the slightest bit better. This was uncharted territory. “Thank you.”

After a few seconds of staring into another world that Simon could not see, Kieren walks over to the living room and collapses on the couch. Simon follows the younger man to the couch and timidly places his arm around the strawberry blonde. Kieren leans into him, once again staring into his own universe. Simon places a timid kiss on his forehead, testing Kieren’s frame of mind. To Simon’s surprise, Kieren responds. Kieren tilts his head upwards to meet Simon’s lips with his own. Simon is caught off guard by the intensity of the kiss. Kieren’s kiss is hot and heavy, and the teen is wanting for more. He begins to shed his clothes and encourages Simon to do the same. Simon acts like a deer caught in headlights, he isn’t sure if he should be taking advantage of Kieren in this state, and he isn’t really sure if Kieren’s the one being taken advantage of in this situation.

“Kieren, Kieren slow down. Are you really sure you want this? Right now?” asks Simon. “You’re not acting like yourself”.

“Yes I’m sure.” Kieren replies, “I need to forget what happened, even if it’s just for a short while. You’re okay with this, right?”

“Yeah I am. I was just making sure.” Simon answers. Kieren wastes no time getting back into it. He pushes Simon down so that he’s straddling the older man on the couch. Kieren takes off his shirt, exposing his stomach. He then begins unbuttoning the buttons on Simon’s shirt while Simon traces his fingertips along Kieren’s exposed flesh. After finishing with Simon’s shirt, he moves onto unbuttoning his pants. 

“Aren’t you rushing things a little?” Simon asks, concerned.

“I’m not really in the mood for foreplay.” Kieren replies bluntly. Simon reluctantly lets Kieren finish taking off his pants. Once he it is done, he begins to place hot and wet kisses and bites in a trail down Simon’s body. He lets out a low groan in response and starts groping Kieren’s slender body. Simon rolls his hips upwards and it’s the other man’s turn to moan. To Simon’s surprise, Kieren picks up the pace and begins aggressively grinding his hips against Simon’s. 

Kieren soon shakes his pants all the way off and let them fall onto the floor. “I want you to be rough. Biting, scratching, hell, maybe even bleeding. Make me forget who I am”, says Kieren. He then gives Simon a needy, desperate kiss on the lips, running his fingers through Simon’s hair, stopping only to pull at it. Simon does as Kieren says and rakes his fingernails down the cold flesh of his back while he and Kieren continue to kiss passionately. Kieren moves his hands from Simon’s hair down his chest and to his already hard cock. Kieren starts stroking his length. Simon lets out a guttural sound. Smirking, Kieren starts pumping faster, making Simon grip his back so tightly it draws blood. Kieren kisses Simon hot on the mouth, running his thumb over Simon’s slit, making him moan into his mouth. Kieren pulls back an inch from Simon’s face, making eye contact while the two breathe heavily. “Faster,” Simon whimpers. Kieren eagerly obeys. He gently swipes his thumb over Simon’s slit for a second time, sending Simon over the edge. “Fuck!” Simon curses under his breath, spilling his cum over his stomach. 

“Wasn’t that worth it?” Kieren says to the still recovering Simon.


End file.
